I am in love with
by kelvinkhr
Summary: How two members of the Titans feel about one another, and what the others think... The ending probably sucks, but I hope you enjoy it all the same...as usual, please read and review; flame if you must... I appreciate it all the same


_Disclaimer_

_I do not own the characters, all rights belong to DC Comics and the Cartoon Network._

He was in love with her.

This wasn't news to him. He had known it for a long time now. When he first met her, she intrigued him. There was an air of mystery surrounding her that both appealed and beckoned to him. When he saw her in action, he was in awe at her power and when she protected him from the Gordanian and called him her friend, he felt an instant connection to her.

When she called him funny, that was the final nail in the coffin for him. He fell almost instantaneously in love with her that very second.

When the five of them moved in together, he had hoped that the two of them could become closer friends, maybe something more. To his dismay, she closed herself off almost entirely from the rest of them, keeping them at arm's length, letting them in only a little. There were times of course where she will open up and let them see another side of her that most rarely get to see, if ever at all, but such moments are rare and few between.

It took her quite a while to establish really meaningful relationships with their friends. With their leader, there was a bond of respect between them, both understanding the other very well. With the oldest member of the group, there was a sibling like bond, both fiercely protective of the other. Possibly the member of their little group that she was closest with might be the other female member. She may not look it, but it's clear she enjoys the other girl's company and their "girl time".

To his utter dismay, however, he found that they were both totally different people which led to frequent disagreements between them. He liked to goof around while she was serious. The few times she chose to cut loose and have fun, he was usually the butt of it. Her tongue was sharp and her words so pointed and sarcastic, most people would be put off by it, and most of the time, they were directed at him and his antics. He didn't mind it much though, at least, she notices him that way. He wouldn't be able to bear it if she didn't interact with him at all due to their differences. He would go through all that, if only to get her to talk to him.

He noticed many things about her. He noticed the way she likes her tea, warm herbal with only a little sugar. He noticed the way she would meditate but still be fully aware of what's going on around her. He noticed how she would normally keep out of conversations, but when she did partake in them, she'd offer good advice. He noticed how she always seemed uninterested in what they do, but in actuality, she longed to join in but keeps away in fear that her emotions would get out of control. He noticed all these about her and more, and hoped that she would notice him the same way.

But he knew she was out of his league. No way a girl as sophisticated as her could go for a boy like him.

Then Terra came and he saw a chance. This could be a girl whom he had a chance with, so he went for it. He did fall for the blonde girl and their time together was short but happy. However, during that time, he still felt incomplete somehow. When Terra betrayed them twice, he was heartbroken. When she sacrificed herself in his arms to save them and defeat the masked man known as Slade, he was crushed and the pain ate away at him for a long time after that. Fortunately, he had his friends to help cheer him up and he did get better, even if it did take him a while to get over it.

That pain, however, did not compare to that felt during the prophesied end of the world, where he thought he lost his heart and soul forever. When she accepted her fate and went with Slade, he wanted to chase after her, to stop her, but knew he couldn't stop her, no matter how he tried. When they came out of the apocalypse unscathed and alive, he vowed to avenge her, to not stop fighting, to make sure she didn't sacrifice herself in vain. When she came back, words could not express how delighted he was at that. Even though things returned right back to the way they were before after that, he was glad to have her around at the very least.

Yes, he was in love with Raven.

She was in love with him.

She had known for a while, but also knew that she couldn't act on it, a fact that both frustrated and saddened her internally. When they first met, she was attracted to his boyish charm which she found rather cute, albeit a tad bit annoying at times. She was amazed by his abilities which were unique; not many could do what he does.

She surprised even herself when she told him that his joke was funny; it had been so unlike her but she truly did like it that she just blurted it out.

In hindsight, that might have been a little rash on her side though. When they moved in together, she instantly became the target for his jokes, his guinea pig for his material, most of which were lame and cheesy. However, despite this, she felt herself wanting more, even if she will never admit it even under the threat of torture.

He took almost no time at all to establish a relationship with all the rest. He was outgoing and fun-loving, drawing them in with open arms. Even if he did annoy them at times, they truly did enjoy his company. He was especially close with their older friend, of the group. They could safely call the other their best friend. With their leader, there was clearly an air of idolism, and with the team's other female member, there was a sibling-like bond.

Even with all this, however, she knew that he hid scars of his own, scars that he rather soon forget but couldn't. They knew little of his past, it was something he kept a closely guarded secret, letting on only a little at a time. She knew that he didn't want to burden them with his pain, even though she knew they would all share in on it with him, if only to appease the ghosts of his past however they can. He hid it all under a mask and hid it so well, that maybe only they, his closest friends, knew about it, even if it's only a little. But for her, it was enough to know that he trusted them with his secrets, though she wished he'd let her in completely. But she kept quiet, allowing him to continue with his antics, as annoying as they may be, so long as it kept him happy.

This was just one thing she noticed about him. She also noticed how he hates how his look, even though it was really cute to many of the ladies. She had heard a lot of their fans gushing over him, much to her jealousy. She noticed how he took pride in his jokes, and how he'd slump when the rest of them fail to appreciate it. She hated how it hurt him, but she preferred honesty over lies. She noticed how he'd argue with their teammate almost daily about their very different diets but then make up almost immediately after, when they'd hate for the couch to continue a game. She noticed how he always made sure that everyone would be included in everything, even though she repeatedly refused his offers. He could be insistent to the point it can get infuriating but she really appreciated it, even if she never showed it before. Most of all, she noticed how he'd do anything to protect them, especially when the chips are down, even if he is hurt. That spoke volumes to her about how fiercely loyal he is to those he cared for.

But all this considered, she knew he would never fall for her. A guy like him deserved so much better than her.

She felt vindicated by her beliefs when Terra joined the team. Even if she never trusted the blonde girl completely, she was willing to still her tongue as much as possible to make sure that he would be happy. When Terra betrayed the team not once, but twice, she felt her mistrust justified but again kept her tongue when she saw how it crushed his heart, something that made her hate the blonde girl even more, though the dislike lessened somewhat after the girl sacrificed herself to save them.

The same happened when Malchior broke her heart. He had been the first to come and comfort her, telling her she was not alone. It may not have seemed like a lot to some, but to her, it meant so much that it made her day that day, so much so she hugged him, and did it feel good. In that moment, she felt whole and more complete than she's ever felt before then.

But then her birthday, and the time for the prophesied end of time, arrived and she was forced to confront her destiny. She didn't want to , but knew there was no putting it off. When he approached her and gave her the coin, she rebuked his actions but internally, her heart swelled at how much her friends, and him most of all, cared enough that he would give up such a possession, even if he only had it for a while. Which was why, she wanted to make sure they, her friends, at least survived the apocalypse. She knew they would be able to save the world from the clutches of the monster. She just didn't know they would go out of their way the way they did to save her as well, even though she felt she didn't deserve it. Even though it was not the one she had hoped for that saved her, it was enough that he continued the good fight in her name. And when he hugged her after that...she really felt at peace with the world in that moment.

Yes, she was undeniably in love with Beast Boy.

The two of them were in love with each other, it was clear to everyone else.

Even the villains they faced could see it, it was that clear. They were all tired of the senseless back and forth game they played, however amusing it was, however great a source of entertainment (and betting it was). They wished that they would just kiss and get together already.

All the different members of the Titans had different bets going, involving the pair of them, and it really didn't matter that much who won, for that matter, just so long as they will just get together already.

Of course, they aren't complaining if they don't do it on their own accord anytime soon…because some people are just too happy to provide a little assistance in the matter…maybe they will be able to get some unexpected help too…

Whatever the case, however they do it, it doesn't matter to everyone else, because if everything goes accordingly…everyone is a winner.

But that's all a story for another day.


End file.
